Mechanisms of fluid electrolyte and urea transport are studied in renal tubules and bladders of elasmobranchs and teleost, in mammalian collecting ducts and in bird salt gland. Ion and volume regulation in cells is studied in various fishes and the effect of mercury and selenium accumulation upon these functions.